Making The Movies
Making the Movies is the First Episode of Noah's Gameshow Plot Noah the Elephant introduces us to the first ever episode of his gameshow. 70 contestants have joined the battle. He brings the first 5 team captains up and tells them their team name. Phantom's Team was giving the name "Team Sp00py", Fox's Team was giving the name "The Foxes", Ice Cube's Team was giving the name "Team Cold", Wolf's Team was giving the team name "The Worrying Wolves", and finally, Penelope's Team was giving the name "OKYU OKWEE OKYUYUS" but in a mocking voice. Noah laughs at Penelope's Team name then telling Penelope why he gave her that team name, then trumpeting at her. Now the first challenge was to make a movie for Noah to see. Eighteen asks Twelve what the movie should be about who then hears Toothpaste wanting Green Square to get his glasses on, Green Square refuses. This gives Twelve an amazing idea. For The Foxes, Vincent's idea for a movie is that they should do a comedy about a painter who paints memes.His teammates agree.For Team Cold, Pavlov decides not to give his teammates a script but instead let his teammates create the script as they record. For the Worrying Wolves, Golf Ball suggests they make a perfect movie, but Tom has the idea to make "Tom: The Movie", this wasn't part of Golf Ball's plan but Tom then plans 100 sequels in the future. As for OKYU OKWEE OKYUYUS, they have to steal another team's script and replace it with something funnier (worse). They decide to go for Team Sp00py's script so they can blame it on Hamtaro and Boss. Penelope swaps Team Sp00py's Script when Hamtaro isn't looking. After everyone had finished recording, Noah watches Team Sp00py's Movie (which 18 and Hamtaro showed him), who was mad that it was an emotional roleplay and not a movie. Hamtaro didn't remember writing an emotional roleplay but Penelope reveals her plan to Noah. So Noah gives Penelope 4 Penalties (a vote me out arrow, a disadvantage in case if she doesn't get eliminated, 5 extra votes, and trumpeting at Penelope again). Noah, Hamtaro and Eighteen laugh at Penelope getting trumpeted at. So OKYU OKWEE OKYUYUS was up for voting and he explains that he will watch the other teams movies next episode. Trivia * This is the first ever episode of Noah's Gameshow * According to Noah, there was other team names that were not chosen * Phantom's Other Team Names were " Phantaro", "The Phantom Pros", "Spooky Phantoms" and "The Phantom Squad" * Fox's Other Team Names were "The Notty Bards", "I got nerfed in SSBU", "The Flaming Foxes", and "What does the Fox Say" * Ice Cube's Other Team Names were "Team Also Ice Cube", "Best Girl Ice Cubes", and "Team Ice Cube" * Wolf's Other Team Names were "*a name featuring all the team members name just like BLEH from BFB*", "Big Old Wolf", and "The Minecraft Wolves". * Penelope's Other Team Names were "The Horrible Hamsters", "A Bad Name", and "Team Stupid Boiz"